deepvocalfandomcom-20200215-history
Trina Wylington
Trina Maria Wylington is a vocal for the DeepVocal engine developed by Stars. She is the first and only Starloid to be converted to DeepVocal. She is one of 2 characters that will be released by Starlight-Enterprise. She is the female vocal, while her male counterpart is Alister Ryker. Trina also has a genderbent character named Trin Wylington that has yet to receive and official design for DeepVocal. *Alister Ryker is not romantically involved with Trina, as she is already established to be with Dustin Alterino (UTAU/Starloid) although romantic duets are allowed, this information is disclosed to not affect the story line created with the Starloids name/brand. History Trina Wylington originally was released as an UTAUloid back in February of 2013. Since then she has released multiple covers and original songs. Trina is one of few UTAUs that ages. She is currently 23 years of age and originally started her UTAU Career at the age of 13. An age time hope was made when Stars revealed her actual age and wanted Trina to be the same age as her. Trina has released an album featuring Original songs created by multiple producers. Trina Wylington's DeepVocal bank was announced on twitter on July 11th 2019 The first sample of Trina's DeepVocal bank was revealed on July 18th 2019, along with a release date of August 1st 2019. This date had changed to July 27th when Trina was unexpectedly released a few days prior to the set release date. Trina's first official DeepVocal demo for her *BETA* release was posted on July 19th 2019. On September 1st 2019 Trina's official first voicebank which contained a bipitch Japanese voice. The appends were announced to be arriving later on in the month of September along with the exe download file. Character Etymology Trina Wylington is an American English name. It doesn't directly translate to any meaning. Wylington was initially a made up last name unique to the Starloid sisters Trina & Lola. Appearance Trina Wylington its tall white female with long soft blue hair and light green eyes. She also has floppy puppy ears and a very large curly husky style tail that are also light green. Trina's tail stops at mid-calf when relaxed. Trina's dog species are golden retriever (ears) and Siberian husky (tail). Trina's hair is styled up into a large curled ponytail with curly side bangs. Her bangs swirl upward in it's natural fashion as Trina's hair is naturally wavy and curly. Trina's hair extends down past her mid-calf when up in her ponytail and it's almost to her ankles. When she wear her hair down and natural it is just barley missing the ground below her. If she was the straighten her hair, a half foot of her hair would be laying on the ground. Trina wears a multilayered ruffled dress ranging from teal to a light blue and a medium blue bottom layer. The top part of her dress is a soft mint color and is made of silk, it stops at the bodice belt and trails off on the sites of her dress, underneath her tail coat. The sleeves to this top are metal bangle like rings that rest on her upper arm, near her shoulder. The sleeves of this top are slit open and gather back together right before the wrist and are held in place with silver rings on her middle finger. There is a sheer tailcoat that attaches to her belt that is a white that fades to teal. It had sparkles on it that shimmer. The sparkles sometimes gather on her dress, though they are not intended too. Voicebank The first voicebank that is announced to be released in August of 2019 but was released on July 27th 2019 instead and is the *BETA* voicebank. It's a monopitch Japanese CVVC voicebank. The second release, due in September of 2019 will be the official first bank. This bank is a Tripitch Japanese CVVC voicebank. Trina Wylington's Chinese and English voicebanks are scheduled to be released before the end of 2019. Download * All downloads are on Trina's DeepVocal page on her website * http://starloids.weebly.com/deepvocal.html Gallery Trina_Design_DeepVocal.png |Design Reference Trina_by_Matsu-tsu.png |Official Art by Mastu-tsu TrinaByYamaneka.png |Art by Yamaneka trinavector2_by_christus_imperat-ddel6xu.png|By Christus-Imperat|link=https://www.deviantart.com/christus-imperat/art/Trina-commission-810563875 MMD Models * MMD Models For Trina Wylington DeepVocal. MMDTrinaSwim.png|Trina Wylington Swimsuit|link=http://fav.me/ddbq9n7 Navigation Category:DeepVocal vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Feminine vocals Category:Multilingual vocals Category:Multiexpression vocals Category:English vocals Category:Mandarin Chinese vocals Category:Open beta vocals Category:Released Vocals Category:Korean Vocals Category:Youthful Vocals